Dirk and Jane: Have a Romantic Evening
by shybookworm
Summary: Still in my sort-of-AU. Dirk and Jane go on a date, but Dirk has something sweet up that ironic sleeve of his.


A/N: I don't own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does. I hope you enjoy! ^-^

Be Dirk:

Its dark, the only light in the room was coming from the projector room and the movie screen, you don't care though, you can still see Jane and that's enough for you. She's beautiful in this light, well; she's beautiful in any light. You wrap your arm around her shoulders; you decide not to bother with the ironic yawn/reach around hold. Jane glances over at you and smiles before laying her head on your shoulder. Your heart skips a beat whenever she flirts back, what can you say? You find it irresistibly cute. You still aren't paying attention to the movie; Jane is too captivating to look away from for even a second. She laughs at something on screen and you feel a smile tugging at your lips. Striders don't smile because Striders don't show their emotions, but you can't help yourself, the sound of the girl you love laughing makes you a blithering idiot if you dare to open your mouth.

The lights come on and people begin to leave. The movie was over already? You could have sworn that it had just begun. You stop zoning out when Jane shakes you in just the slightest bit. You give a start and she giggles, her hand covering her mouth. You look at her and roll your eyes even though you know damn well she can't see past your shades. You stand up and take the hand that wasn't covering her mouth into your own and lead her out of the movie theatre.

Be Jane now

You couldn't help yourself; it was always so funny when he was surprised, not that that happened all that much. You're pretty sure Dirk was rolling his eyes at you as he pulls you towards the car. You're actually surprised that your dad let you out tonight, but he knew you were going to be with Dirk, so he assumed you would be more than safe with a boy who'd demonstrated his ability to protect you on more than one occasion. Dirk stops in front of his car and unlocks your door, holding it open for you, you climb in and he shuts it again, a smirk hanging on his face as he slides into the driver's seat.

"And what are you grinning about over there?" You ask, strapping yourself in. He leans over and pecks you lightly on the forehead; he still has that smirk in place as he pulls away from you.

"You'll see when we get there sweetheart," Dirk says, purposefully using the pet name you hated the most. You shrug to yourself and turn your eyes back to the road, a comfortable silence settling between the two of you. Dirk takes his hand off the wheel and holds on to yours, you smile up at him. You don't recognize any of the landmarks around you; you're beginning to wonder if Dirk knows where he's going.

Okay, you're done being Jane for now, be Dirk again.

You're getting pretty sick of being other people, it's bordering on clinical multiple personality disorder, but that's beside the damn point. The point is, you think that Jane's going to love the place you're taking her, you can barely hold back your grin. But you are holding it back, after all, you are a Strider, damn it. You finally spot your turn and make it, turning your head to grin at her again. Finding a convenient parking space was easy enough, turns out not a lot of people knew about this place, hell, you'd found it by accident, not that you'd ever admit that. You both get out of the car and you lead her past the wooded area surrounding the parking lot, once you're past the trees and shrubs her breath hitches a bit as she stares out at the last glimmers of sunlight on the water.

"Dirk, this is beautiful," Jane breathes, an excited look in her eyes as she turns to you. You finally let the smile cross your face as you both kick off your shoes and socks. You allow her to lead you down to the shore where you walk around for a little while, hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing at all. The two of you stop after a while and just sit down to watch the sunset; it was like a scene from a cheesy romance novel. Her head was resting on your shoulder and her eyes were closed, her breathing slow and relaxed. You had your fingers buried deep in her ebony locks, your heart thudding in your chest. Everything was perfect.


End file.
